Shorts
by NotSoNormal
Summary: Short stories that don't follow on from each other all to do with Sara and Catherine having a relationship. Just little ideas I've had at one time or another.
1. Chapter 1

Catherine stood naked in front of the mirror. She hadn't looked at herself for 6 months. As her hand went over her scar she let a tear slip out of her eye.

'I used to be beautiful but I changed into something out of a Mary Shelley novel,' Catherine said to herself.

Catherine couldn't bare to look at herself, so she shut her eyes tightly, her fingers still tracing her scar. Then she felt two arms slip round her waist and pull her backwards.

Barely above a whisper she heard a voice say, "You still take my breath away."

Catherine didn't know whether to smile or cry. The strong arms turned Catherine around so they were face to face.

"My love grows for you every day, it will never stop growing, I promise you Catherine," Catherine opens her mouth to object but a finger was put to her lips silencing her, "Your energy will come back, your hair will grow back. You've never been more beautiful to me now then ever."

"This won't grow back," Catherine answer back while reaching for a hand and putting it on the tender skin.

"I never wanted you for your body. My hunger was for your love. Your body is still perfect," Sara's hand started to rub the scar, "Anyway I always said your arse was your best feature not your breasts."

Catherine let out a laugh, Sara always knew what to say. Catherine relaxed into Sara's arms.

"I could never have done this without you."

"Princess, you are strong, you would of but I would never of let you. Come on you need your rest. Chemo's a bitch hey." Sara said as she guided Catherine to the bed and then they laid down together.

"Sara you are my strength...my soldier...my angel," Catherine expressed as she squeezed Sara's hand whose fingers interlocked with hers.

Sara kissed Catherine's forehead as the both relaxed completely, "We did this together Princess."


	2. Chapter 2

"Babe, come on please don't be mad."

Sara shot an angry glance to the passenger seat of the car. Catherine then let out a frustrated sigh.

"I told you over and over again, no sex at work. Do you have an idea how embarrassing that was in front of Grissom?"

"Oh so all your worried about is Gil losing his crush on you after he's found out your fucking me?"

"Two weeks suspension, and that's only because Ecklie doesn't know. If he did know we would have been fired for sure."

"Babe I'll make it up to you," Catherine said in a husky voice as her fingers lightly traced Sara's thigh.

Sara glanced down at the hand on her thigh as she pulled into the driveway.

"Cat...our bodily fluids at a crime scene, Grissom collecting it, Greg processing it, them getting results, Grissom pulling us into his office and yelling at us. Greg blushing every time he saw us tonight."

Sara removed Catherine's hand then got out of the car, Catherine followed her actions. Catherine looked at Sara.

"Yeah I see what you mean Sara..."

"Oh and it's not fucking it's making love princess. I'll be back in our bed as soon as my libido returns."


	3. Chapter 3

The car pulled into the driveway. Darkness surrounded this homely neighbourhood. The two dark figures looked at each other and grinned.

"Thank you for another amazing time."

"Of all the dates of been on," she started to say.

"Which is a lot!" The other figure joked.

"Sara!" Catherine laughed back and tapped her on the arm, "I'm trying to be romantic here."

"Trying being the important word in that sentence," Sara laughed, "Seriously go on babe..."

"Of all the dates of been on, I've never had such an amazing time as our dates, there is nothing I enjoy more than being with you," Catherine ran her fingers through Sara's hair as she poured out her heart. Sara put her arms around Catherine and pulled her closer. Their lips met with sparks of passion, the kiss was slow, just their lips meeting each other. When Catherine moaned into the kiss, Sara's hand went into Catherine's hair, massaging the scalp and her tongue started running along Catherine's lips. Catherine grabbed Sara's hips tightly and pulled herself onto Sara's lap. Sara instantly moaned at the contact and to show her appreciation for Catherine on her lap Sara slowly entered Catherine's mouth. Catherine grabbed Sara's hips tighter as she felt the tongue in her mouth. Catherine's tongue played with Sara's, both letting their appreciation heard. Then Sara's tongue went all over Catherine's mouth, exploring everything. Soon the need for air became to great and Sara's tongue had to retreat.

The women caught their breathe back looking into each others eyes. Catherine's hand found Sara's cheek and started stroking it lightly, Sara relaxed back into the passenger side. Catherine saw this as her opportunity and started to kiss Sara again. Sara moaned as their lips came into contact. Then Catherine started sucking on Sara's lower lips and every now and then her teeth would graze it making Sara arch her body. Sara then brought her hands up to Catherine's face and pulled her away to look into her blue eyes. Sara couldn't find any words...she just smiled then she gave Catherine a peck on the lips and relaxed back into her seat.

Catherine didn't want to move off Sara's lap but she felt Sara becoming distant so she slowly and carefully moved back to the driver's seat. Once in her original position Catherine's hand searched out Sara's. Catherine was just about to ask if her Sara was okay but Sara started talking.

"I want to give you something. But before I tell you what it is I want you to promise that you'll save any laughing or comments till later."

"Sweetie, don't tell me what it is just show me," Catherine said in a quiet tone. Sara kept her head down the whole time, not wanting to meet Catherine's eyes, "Just promise me Cat."

"I can see how important this is to you Sara and when I see that I never want to hurt your feelings."

"I want to give you my virginity," Sara said as quiet as a mouse. Catherine took a while to process these words then her fingers went to Sara's cheek forcing them to look at each other.

"You mean you've never?"

"Well not with a man, I've had a few practise rounds myself but I just do it by rubbing my clit. As for with woman it's always been slow and no more than two fingers," Sara said while blushing so much she'd thought she turn into a tomato. "I've given it a lot of though Cat, you're the one."

Catherine felt tears in her eyes, at the moment in time all she wanted was for Sara to be closer, "Sara, that is a gift of love, no one could ever match that gift. It's only our 4th date and already I know that you are firmly in here," Catherine then pointed to her heart, "I need you to understand what I'm about to say. Baby we are not ready. I want your gift but I don't want our relationship to be just sex. I want to know everything about you first. This is something special and I want it to be around forever."

"I understand babe. I know we are both not ready yet. I just wanted you to know on our first time that's what I want you to do." Sara explained smiling and feeling less anxious.

"Hold me tonight?"


	4. Chapter 4

Young Lindsey Willows walked up to the front of the class feeling slightly nervous. She clutched the printer paper firm in her hand. When she had reached the front she looked at her teacher who gave her a small nod letting Lindsey know to start.

Lindsey took a big in take of breathe and said, "The person I admire the most is Sara Sidle. She is my mom's girlfriend. Sara lives with us some of the time but some of the time she spends at her old apartment, she's thoughtful like that, she thinks me and my mom need time alone. Her apartment is so cool, it has a balcony, she has a HUGE tv which she never watches so I like get to watch it loads. She works with my mom and the police. After something bad has happened they go to where it happened and like collect up all the bits that are left behind and figure out what happened, they are called CSIs. Sara makes it sound really interesting! They like collect fingerprints and sometimes they have to collect blood," Lindsey's class mates were all listening inventively to her talk, when Lindsey's class heard her say blood they all said 'eww' and laughed.

"The number one reason why I admire Sara is because she makes my mom happy. I never noticed that my mom was sad before but when Sara came my mom changed and she was always smiling and dancing and singing. That's when I worked out what happiness was. Then when Sara came round more and more I got happy too," Lindsey said smiling then Lindsey looked at her teacher and lowered her voice, "Also Sara is like super smart so she helps me with the bonus credit questions but don't tell Miss."

The whole class started laughing once the laughing had quietened Lindsey carried on, "Sara drives a motorbike, it's big, black and shiney and it goes super fast! She's really pretty too although mom always has to keep telling her. When ever I catch them kissing they go all read and Sara goes shy, which is yuck and funny. She is the best! And if I ever had to choose another mom...it would be Sara."

The whole class cheered as Lindsey made her way back to her seat smiling proudly.

Sara had woken up from a pleasant sleep (something she got a lot of now-a-days), she decided to leave Catherine asleep and do some house chores. She never would of guessed a ten year old could make as mess as her! Sara set about tidying up. After collecting a handful of books from the den Sara made her way to put them back on the bookself she had made for Lindsey. As she entered to the room she noticed Lindsey's computer switched on. Sara set the books on the bed and went over to the computer. Sara started to read the document entitled 'The person I admire the most.'

As she reached the end she re-read the sentence over and over._ 'And if I ever __had to choose another mom...it would be Sara.' _Sara felt the tears coming out of her eyes and wiped them away. As she wiped them away she felt her lovers arms around her waist...


	5. Chapter 5

A hot and sweaty Sara Sidle opened the door to her home. She smiled at the chaos as she entered the house, toys scattered the floor, several shoes piled the hallway, an army of jackets flung over a chair, last nights pizza boxes waiting patiently to be recycled. Sara switched off her mp3 player and placed it on the table. 'Shower' went through Sara's mind as she took off her trainers. She loved taking an early morning run on her days off, she loved being able to take off and let her mind think about everything she had, it made her grateful. She proceeded through the house too the bedroom she shared with her soul mate.

"Hey baby, good run?" Catherine asked sleepily as her other half entered the room and came over to her.

"Mhmm," Sara answered then gave Catherine a peck on the lips then Sara retraced her steps to the end of the bed, "Although Cat hunny, I'm a bit disappointed that you can replace me so soon."

Catherine grinned as Sara knelt at the end of the bed, "Replace you? Never!"

"Well what's this?" Sara asked as her hands went under the cover and found some feet to tickle. Suddenly loud giggles filled the room and the bed covers started squirming. A head appeared gasping for air followed by another head then another one.

"Mommy! Make Sara stop!" Lindsey said trying to sound serious in between giggles.

A pair of arms reached out to Sara and said, "Mom, mom."

Sara obeyed the little ones wish and went to pick him up. As she did the other child smiled a tooth gapped smile at Sara.

"Princess move up please," Sara asked Lindsey who immediately scooted up and placed the tooth gapped child on her lap. Sara moved on to the bed and smiled at her family.

"My family," she said out loud with a huge smile on her face. With her toddler James in one arm, who had the blondest hair and bluest eyes, she outstretch the other one for Lindsey to cuddle up into with James's twin, Anna, who had the brownest hair with the brownest eyes. The four of them smiled contently.

"Hey there's no room for me," Catherine pouted jokingly.

"Baby there is always room for you.!


	6. Chapter 6

Sara threw Catherine a cheeky smile that read 'Yes I am embarrassed but I'm not giving up'. Catherine let out a sweet laugh as she wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Sara just give in," Catherine said as she moved her arm a little to get rid of the pains starting to creep into her shoulder.

"No!" Sara answered stubbornly and a little out of breathe, "Your arm getting tired Cat?"

"Yes," Catherine moaned, "But I am not going to give in."

Catherine quickened her pace causing Sara to move her arm quicker, Sara had the advantage to their little game what with having longer arms and legs but she was feeling the heat just as much as Catherine. Catherine let out a groan as her target found the goal, Sara called out Catherine's name as this happened while putting on a fake frown, Catherine simply gave Sara a small smile.

"You've got to try harder sweetie," Catherine said in an amused voice. Sara on the other hand was not amused! She would make Catherine fall.

Sara knew the time was now or never, she was determined to make Catherine feel this one, she raised her arm knowing the destination but as soon as she made her move Catherine was already there returning the favour. Sara body was speeding up, it seemed to have a mind of its own, Catherine's own body struggled to keep up with the pace, however her arm was providing fast retaliation, her aim was on target, hitting in all the right places.

"I can't take much more of this," Sara said breathless.

Catherine who was just as equally breathless replied, "Me neither."

Sara collapsed back on to the ground trying to regain her breathe.

"You were good though, Sara."

"Good? Is that all your giving me?" Sara's jaw wide open.

"Well your arm was lacking a bit of strength but we can work on that next time!"

"We'd best thank Grissom tonight, this is a great way to sort out our differences," Sara said as she winked at her partner.

"Lindsey was most upset when I told her I was going to play tennis, she's been begging me to take her since Gil brought her a racket..."


End file.
